Vegeta (LOTSG)
Vegeta 'is the Prince of the Saiyan race and was forcibly employed by Freeza in the World Trade Organization for most of his life after his planet and the majority of his race was destroyed. After the death of Freeza, he gradually became an ally and friend of Earth's Warriors. He is the father of Trunks and husband of Bulma Briefs. He is the greatest rival to Son Goku, who he refers to by his Saiyan name of Kakarot. Personality Biography Power Vegeta is one of the most powerful people in Universe-7 (B). When he first appeared on Earth he held a power level of 18,000, however, he was outmatched by Goku when he used Kaio-Ken X3. As a Great Ape his power increased 10 times. Throughout the conflict on Namek, and due to the numerous Zenkais he received from his experiences there, Vegeta's power jumped from roughly 24,000 to higher than Third Form Freeza, but he was unable to match Final Form Freeza even though the tyrant wasn't using anywhere near his full strength. After training in preparation for the Androids for three years Vegeta attained the Super Saiyan form and was powerful enough to easily defeat Android 19 and could've dealt with Android 20 just as easily, but he was outmatched by Android 18 who easily beat him down, breaking his arm in the process. Training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with the future version Trunks resulted in Vegeta gaining the power to dominate Semi-Perfect Cell as a Second Grade Super Saiyan, but after allowing Cell to absorb Android 18 and become Perfect he was once again easily outmatched and defeated. During the Cell Games, and after a second trip into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Vegeta proved able to fight a Cell Jr on equal terms. When Majin Buu was being revived seven years after Cell was defeated, Vegeta proved strong enough to defeat one of Babidi's elite warriors in his base form and was unaffected by 10x Earth's gravity. He was also able to equal Goku when they were in the same Super Saiyan form. As a Super Saiyan 2, he was able to fight against Majin Buu for some time, but he was ultimately outmatched and sacrificed his life to try and destroy the seemingly unbeatable monster. Later on, as a Super Saiyan 2, he was capable of stalling Kid Buu - who could fight Super Saiyan 3 Goku to a standstill - for several minutes, shocking even the mindless destructive being with his perseverance. When the God of Destruction Beerus appeared on Earth searching for the Saiyan God and smacked Bulma, Vegeta's anger allowed him to surpass Super Saiyan 3 Goku and get a few hits in on Beerus, though it did no damage to him. Whis later appeared to Vegeta and offered to train him along with Goku in the use of God Ki, with both of them being stronger than the revived Freeza's trained final form might, and as a Super Saiyan God, he was able to easily dominate the fight with an exhausted Golden Freeza. Vegeta was able to defeat Auta Magetta and Cabba in continuous fights in the tournament between Universe B and C, only losing to Hit after his Super Saiyan God form was lowered to 10% power from previous usage and his lack of knowledge on Hit's Time Skip technique. During the conflicts against Goku Black and Future Zamasu, Vegeta was, at first, unable to fight Black evenly when his opponent transformed into Super Saiyan Rose, but after taking a third trip into the Earth's Hyperbolic Time Chamber he became powerful enough to gradually outmatch and defeat Goku Black, and currently holds a God Ki of 17 as a Semi-Completed Super Saiyan God. Vegeta is currently the strongest person living on Earth, only surpassed throughout Universe-7 (B) by Beerus and Whis. Transformations *'Great Ape (Formerly) - 'Vegeta was able to become a giant ape with the light of a full moon or an artificial one, assuming this form would increase his power by a factor of 10. He lost the ability to access this form when Yajirobe cut his tail off. *'Super Saiyan - 'During the training in preparation for the Androids, Vegeta attained this form due to his rage and frustration at seeing his rival, Goku, surpass him time and again. He first used it against Android 19 and easily dominated their fight. This transformation increases his power by a factor of 50. *'Power Stressed - ' After losing to Android 18, and later learning about the threat of Cell, Vegeta took up the offer Goku gave him and trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Future Trunks, learning how to augment the initial Super Saiyan forms while there. **'Super Saiyan Second Grade - 'Vegeta first attained this form during his and Future Trunk's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and used it against Semi-Perfect and Perfect Cell. He dominated the fight against Semi-Perfect Cell but was easily defeated after the bio-android absorbed Android 18. **'Super Saiyan Third Grade - 'Future Trunks theorized that Vegeta had access to this form but didn't use it, as he recognized the many flaws it held. *'Mastered Super Saiyan - 'After seeing Goku and Gohan master the initial Super Saiyan state, and seeing the advantages that it held, Vegeta returned to the time chamber and attained it himself. *'Super Saiyan 2 - 'After Cell's defeat, Vegeta began a rigorous training regimen, pushing himself to higher levels of power and eventually attaining this transformation. **'Mastered Super Saiyan 2 - '''Vegeta mastered the Super Saiyan 2 transformation during the seven years of peace after Cell was defeated. *Beyond Saiyan God - Despite never becoming a Saiyan God, Vegeta still has this powered up base form due to training with Whis. He has a God Ki of .09 as of the defeat of Goku Black and Future Zamasu. **'Chou Super Saiyan - '''Vegeta used this transformation during the tournament between Universes Z and C, it increases his power by a factor of 10. He later mastered the form, granting him a power increase of 25 times. **'Chou Super Saiyan 2 - '''Vegeta has the capacity to use this form as he has attained Super Saiyan 2. This transformation would increase his power by a factor of 15. *Super Saiyan God - Vegeta attained this godly transformation during his and Goku's training with Whis, and first used it against the resurrected Freeza's Golden Evolution. It increases his power by a factor of 100. He holds a God Ki of 9 in this form as of his rematch against Goku Black. **'Semi-Completed Super Saiyan God -' Vegeta managed to seal a larger portion of Super Saiyan God's power within himself during the fight against Supreme Zamasu. He has a God ki of 15 with this form. Fusions *'Vegito '- Using the Potara Earings, Vegeta fused with Goku to form this powerful warrior, who can exist for 1 hour. *'Gogeta '- Using the Fusion Dance, Vegeta can fuse with Goku to form a powerful warrior who can exist for 30 minutes. Gogeta is weaker than Vegito, but not by much. Techniques *'''Saiyan God-Super Saiyan God - Used against Goku Black, Vegeta switches quickly from Saiyan God to Super Saiyan God. This allows him to take advantage of Super Saiyan God's full strength and Saiyan God's lower power drain. When he began learning to seal Super Saiyan God's full power, Vegeta gradually stopped using this technique. Fights & Battles *Vegeta (Enraged Super Saiyan 2) VS '''Beerus (Fraction of a Fraction of Power) (Loss; Beerus effortlessly defeats him) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) '''VS '''Freeza (Golden Evolution/Final Form) (Won; Vegeta kills Freeza) *Vegeta (Chou Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) '''VS Goku Black (Super Saiyan) (Interrupted; Vegeta was winning) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God) VS '''Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Loss; Vegeta is almost killed) *Vegeta (Saiyan God-Super Saiyan God) '''VS Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Interrupted; Vegeta was winning) *Goku (Super Saiyan God), Gohan (God-ki Potential Unleashed), Future Trunks (Godly Super Saiyan), Vegeta (Semi-Completed Super Saiyan God) VS Supreme Zamasu (Super Saiyan Rosé/Super Saiyan White) (Loss; Zamasu defeats the united opposition) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan God), Goku (Super Saiyan God), Allie (Godly Majin) '''VS '''Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rosé) (Won; Goku Black retreats) Trivia Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Super Saiyans Category:Saiyans Category:Gods Category:Good Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Canon Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Fusion Users Category:Transformation Users